North Vision Song Contest 25
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None |winner = "Fortitude" |pre = 24 |nex = 26 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 25, often referred to as NVSC 25, was the 25th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Casablanca, as Morocco was the winning country of the 24th edition due to Faouzia's win with "My Heart's Grave". The show was hosted by drag queen Aja and former contestant Maria Nadim. The winner was the Netherlands with the song "Fortitude" performed by HAEVN. This was the Netherlands's first win. The runner-up, Serbia achieved its best result ever as well as the first top 3 result and first automatic qualification whilst it was third place France's 7th automatic qualification and best result since 11th edition. Switzerland, which placed fourth, being the best result country got since their win in 16th edition as well as best result that wasn't a victory. Fifth place Andorra gained its first automatic qualification spot since 18th edition where they placed second. Sweden's Paul Ray got its second automatic qualification after placing 2nd in 23rd edition marking the 13th time Sweden placed in the top six. Hosts Morocco finished 19th in the final while Luxembourg ended up last with 12 points, marking it the least points anyone got in the final in both the old and the new voting system. Bosnia & Herzegovina also got their worst result in the final despite finishing in 16th place. __TOC__ Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} 45 countries participated in the edition, making it one of the editions with the less amount of participants, tying with the 9th and 2nd editions and the 1st edition being the only one to have less participants (41). 5 countries returned to the competition during this edition: Belgium, Estonia, Ireland and Switzerland returned after their one-edition abscence while Bulgaria returned after being away for 2 editions. A total of 7 countries withdrew from the edition; Armenia, Cyprus, Egypt, FYR Macedonia, Greece, Liechtenstein and the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom withdrew for the first time since their debut in the 1st edition. Returning artists Cassandre, who represented Monaco in the 11th edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Samira Said, the Moroccan representative in the 4th and 11th editions, returned to represent the host country for a third time. Belarusian singer Natalia Podolskaya returns to the contest after having previously represented Belarus in the 13th edition. Tosca Beat, who represented Slovenia in the 17th edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Sammarinese representative Aradia Morrigan previously represented San Marino in the 22nd edition under her previous stage name Sophy Rose, while the Sammarinese representative in the eleventh edition, Michele Bravi, returned to the contest, this time representing Italy. Jadranka Barjaktarović, who represented Montenegro in the 16th and 20th editions, returned to represent her country for the third time. Paul Rey returned to this edition after having previously represented Sweden in the 23rd edition. Results Semi-final 1 Luxembourg, Moldova and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Israel, Morocco and Poland will also vote in this semi-final. Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Incidents Belarusian entry leak On 28 May 2018, details about the song Natalia Podolskaya would be singing at Casablanca were leaked by an unknown source. BTRC immediately rejected the rumours and said that the entry is yet to be announced publicly. The North Broadcasting Union took action, mentioning that "there's no fair play in leaking entries without the consent of the Head of Delegation" and also said that these kind of actions "ruin the fun of the contest". Details of the leak were swiftly removed by the North Broadcasting Union. Latvian entry On 10 June 2018, the Latvian broadcaster announced their entry for the edition; Auļi un Tautumeitas would represent the country with the song "Dzied’ papriekšu, brāļa māsa". However, it was eventually discovered that the song was a remake of an old traditional folk song. Therefore, the country was forced to change their entry. The Latvian broadcaster was given an extra day to submit their song. The broadcaster was not fined by the NBU despite the song breaching the contest's rules, as the song was approved by the NBU beforehand. Lebanese entry LBC posted a teaser of their entry on 30 April 2018. However, one day later it was announced that the broadcaster would be changing their entry due to the song being a cover of a 1956 song. Subsequently, the Lebanese broadcaster had to disqualify their entry and select another song. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * ; After initially confirming participation, on 9 May 2018, AMRTV unexpectedly announced its shutdown due to economic difficulties, forcing the country to withdraw. * : CyBC announced its withdrawal on 9 May 2018 due to a lack of applicants. A return in the next edition is likely. * : ERTU released a press statement on 5 May 2018 announcing Egypt's withdrawal due to "lack of money and lack of singers interested to take part at the contest." A return is highly likely in the 26th or 27th edition. * : MRT initially confirmed their participation in the edition. However, it was announced by the NBU that the country's participation had to be revoked due to controversies with the Head of Delegation. * : The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. ERT announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, BBC later revealed that their participation was in doubt, which ended up with the first withdrawal of the country in the history of the contest. *The following countries failed to confirm or withdraw from edition and were fined by the NBU: ** ** ** ** NBU non-members * : The country is not expected to return to the contest after their last participation in the 16th edition. In order to return, a Tunisian broadcaster would be required to acquire membership in the NBU. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Loreen (Winner of the 22nd edition) # Aliona Moon (Moldovan representant in the 16th edition) # Blerim Destani # Zhanar Dugalova (Kazakh representant in the 11th and 22nd edition and host of the 14th edition) # Dimitriy Shepelev # Olivia Jones # Maya Berović (Bosnian representant in the 16th and 24th edition) # Judah Gavra (Israeli representant in the 21st edition) # Hildur (Icelandic representant in the 23rd edition) # Miss Sheep (Lithuanian representant in the 1st edition) # Myrkur # Jana Kask (Estonian representant in the 16th and 22nd edition) # Jacques Houdek (Bosnian representant in the 3rd edition) # Cira (Georgian representant in the 23rd edition) # Molly Sterling # Rulada Måns Zelmerlöw Kendji Girac (French representant in the 11th edition) Ben Cristovao (Czech representant in the 23rd edition) Nina Žižić (Montenegrin representant in the 2nd and 8th edition) Lea Sirk Annalisa (Sammarinese representant in the 5th edition) Kristel Lisberg (Faroese representant in the 13th and 17th edition) Fulin GEZZA (Luxembourgish representant in the 24th edition) Yasmine Hamdan Boryana Gramatikova Yannick Bovy Patricia Montero Filomena Cautela Die Tiefe Kümmernis Rochelle (Dutch representant in the 20th edition) Igor Akinfeev Ilinca Kåre Magnus Bergh Asma Lmnawar (Moroccan representant in the 12th edition) Krista Siegfrids (Finnish representant in the 6th and 15th edition) Markus Riva (Latvian representant in the 15th edition) Aitana and Ana Guerra Kristina Yakovleva (Swiss representant in the 13th edition) Lanberry (Polish representant in the 17th, 20th and 23rd edition) Sabrina Impacciatore (Host of the 19th edition) Laetitia Mikail Christabelle Borg Jelena Karleuša Linda Király (Hungarian representant in the 6th edition) Notes # Loreen presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. # "Talk" features unaccredited vocals from Swedish singer Kinda Vivianne Ingrosso External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 25